1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the disposal of energetic materials; and more particularly to system configurations and methods for using the same to deactivate hydrazines, such as unsymmetric dimethyl hydrazine (UDMH), which are used as propellants, and convert such hazardous charge stock into valuable end products, including diethylamine and ammonia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large quantities of energetic materials, for example, hydrazine, substituted hydrazines such as alkyl hydrazines, and other nitrogen-containing explosive materials, have been produced worldwide for use as rocket propellants and other forms of explosives. The need to deactivate rockets utilizing these propellants, particularly in a post cold war society, as well as other weapons and processes that produce or utilize nitrogen-containing explosives, has been a growing concern. Although disposal of energetic materials by means of incineration is known, the resultant waste products such as carbon dioxide and oxides of nitrogen are undesirable pollutants that need to be controlled. For example, the incineration of unsymmetrical dimethyl hydrazine (UDMH), a liquid rocket fuel, results in the formation of carbon dioxide, nitrogen, water, and various oxides of nitrogen according to the following reaction: EQU (CH.sub.3).sub.2 NNH.sub.2 .fwdarw.CO.sub.2 +N.sub.2 +H.sub.2 O+NO.sub.x
Disposal of waste energetic materials would also be most beneficial if the resultant products of the disposal method had commercial value.
Catalytic hydrotreating is a proven method for the conversation of hazardous materials and the recovery of valuable resources. For example, large-scale application of catalytic hydrotreating is used to remove oxygen-, nitrogen-, and sulfur-containing contaminants from many petroleum fractions by converting the fractions into water, ammonia, hydrogen sulfide and hydrocarbons. Catalytic hydrotreating technology can be used for the catalytic destruction of a wide range of hazardous materials that include waste hydrocarbons, explosives, propellants, and halogenated waste streams, and is an attractive alternative to incineration.
For example, it has been known that substituted hydrazines can be hydrogenated to ammonia and amines utilizing various catalysts, especially noble metal catalysts, discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,853. However, the '853 patent is directed to a method of hydrotreating, and contains little if any teaching of apparatus configurations to accomplish large scale catalytic hydrotreating of hydrazine safely, effectively and efficiently.